Never Let Me Go
by MaddieisYourWorstNightmare
Summary: Hello, I'm Shadow. I guess you could call me a ghost. That's right, I'm dead. I have a mission now, to save my friends from there death. Will I fail miserably? Or will I be able to save my 'so called' friends?
1. Prolouge

Never Let Me Go

"No way that's getting through!" Super Sonic said. We were both trying our hardest to stop that thing from crashing down to the earth.

"Shadow, I beg of you" I heard Maria's voice, I looked around the was no where to be found

"Maria" I yelled.

"Give them a chance, to be happy!" Maria voice said. Super Sonic and I used the chaos control. We were getting closer to the Ark.

"Now Shadow" Sonic said.

"Chaos Control!" We both said as a big yellow circle came over us. It was the power of chaos control. It got bigger, and bigger. Soon the Ark thing was transported away by Chaos Control. I fell down to the earth.

"Maria...This is what you wanted right?This is my promise I made to you" I said as my gold fur turned back into its usually black. I fell down to the earth.

I did it. I saved the world. Maria's happy and that's all I ever wanted. I keep my promise and now the world is save. But I died. So what does that mean now? It's all dark, I see light.

"Hello Shadow" I saw Maria stand there in a white angel dress.

"Maria!" I said as I ran up to her. I hugged her. I felt so good to have her in my arms again. I was with my best friend.

"You did it Shadow! I am so proud of you" Maria smiled at me and unhooked my arms.

"The world is now save, but where am I?" I asked.

"Your in heaven silly" Maria smiled as she twirled her angel dress.

"Wait what Heaven?" I asked "But I am a bad hedgehog, shouldn't I go to hell?"

"You risked you life to save the world!" Maria said and giggled "What you did was amazing!"

"So this place is really real?" I asked as I looked around at the clouds and everyone of all kinds of species wearing angel dresses. Rabbits, Hedgehogs, Humans, Foxes, Pandas, Cats, Horses, Tigers, Zebras and so much more!

"Mhm" Maria smiled. I began to think about the earth and how it was doing.

"How are Sonic and the others?" I asked considered. It's a little strange that I cared about my friends. Yea I guess I could call them all my friends.

"Why don't we take a look" Maria said as she snapped her fingers and all of a sudden I'm in the ark. I see the door open and Sonic come out.

"Where is Shadow?" Rouge asked sadly. Sonic was standing there unable to speak.

"Um... I'm right here Rouge" I said. Rouge was still looking at Sonic for an answer. "It's like she can't even see me. Wait can they see me Maria?" I asked and I looked around the room. All I saw was Tails, Rouge, Knuckles, Amy and Eggman. They couldn't see me. Where did Maria go? "Maria?" I asked.

I saw Sonic walk up to Rouge and hand her my gold bracelet. I looked on my wrist it was gone. I saw Rouge take my bracelet.

"Do you really think the professor created him, Shadow, to carry out the revenge on all that live here on earth?" Rouge asked. I stroked her head in comfort. She couldn't feel a thing, neither could I. I guess I could just watch.

"He was, what he was" Sonic said "A brave and heroic hedgehog" Aww I never imagined Sonic would say something that nice... about me "He gave his life to save this planet. Shadow the Hedgehog!" I started to feel proud of what I just did, even though I'm now dead.

"I guess your right..." Rouge said sadly.

"Of course he's right" I said not guessing a response, right they can't hear me. Let's go see what Eggman is up to. I walked over to see Eggman and Tails talking.

"As a child" Eggman said to Tails "I looked up to my grandfather because of all the great things he acomplised in his life. He was my hero, and I wanted to be a great scientist like him...But did he really mean to distrosy us?"

"Cha!" I said, I gotta keep in mind that no one can see or hear me.

"I don't know, but what I do know is we all did it together!" Tails said happily. I did most of it.

"Your right" Eggman smiled. I don't think I ever saw that man smile, ever. I noticed Knuckles went to Rouge. I wonder what he has to say to her.

"So what's next for you Rouge?" Knuckles said happily. It's like he was happy I died. Bastard."Off again to find those Jewels you love so much?"

"Nah" Rouge sighed "I think I going to give up this work, to much work and to little pay. Anyway, I've got something better then Jewels I'm thinking about right now. It will all work out. You'll see"

"If you say so..." Knuckles said. He still looked happy. What did Rouge mean by having something better then Jewels she's thinking about? Could it be about Knuckles? She did say it would all work out, and he'll see. So it's most likely about Knuckles. I can't take this anymore. I walked over to see Sonic by himself.

"Creater..." I heard Sonic whisper "of The Ultimate Life Forum"

"What's the matter Sonic?" Amy ran up to Sonic. Sonic seemed to sad.

"Oh it's nothing..."Sonic sighed, I'm thinking he wasn't able to tell Amy he's sad over my death "Let's go home, To the planet as cool and as blue as me!" Amy and the others left. Sonic was the last one on the Ark "Sayonara Shadow the hedgehog!"

* * *

**What did you guys think about this? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This was all from the ending cutscences of Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic Adventure 2 Battle  The next game he's in is Sonic Battle. Review Please?  
**

**Pasta :)  
**


	2. SomeOne Love's You Shadow

I was all alone in the Ark. By myself. Quickly before I the ship left go to earth I ran in it. "I can walk through walls! Sweet" One advange of being dead. On the way home Rouge and Amy were crying like the girls they are. They didn't talk much, maybe too sad about my death. I couldn't handle this anymore. "Maria!" I screamed, none of my friends could hear me. Suddenly I heard Maria's voice come from the... nowhere.

"Shadow" I heard her voice "Are you ready to go home?"

"Where- Where's home?" I asked confused. I saw Sonic wipe a tear away from his eye.

"Heaven silly hedgehog" I heard her voice. Maria was nowhere.

"I guess" I said as all of a sudden I was in the clouds. With everyone having Angel dresses and robes on. I looked at my body, I was wearing a robe.

"Maria!" I asked "Why am I wearing a robe?" Finally I saw Maria again.

"You have it wear it!"

"What!" I said angrily. I am not the robe kinda wearing guy.

"It comes with the whole package of heaven" Maria smiled "You look so cute in a robe!"

"Well I didn't ask to die! I want to go back!" I said almost yelling. When Maria said two words that ripped my heart up.

"You can't"

"No! I don't want to be dead! I wanna live!" I said as I wiped a tear away. Yes me, Shadow the hedgehog cries once in a strong while.

"I'm sorry Shadow" Maria said as she patted my back "But you have everything you could ever want here!"

"I don't have the animals I care the most about..."

"They'll come up here some day, and you can make new friends" Maria said.

"But what about my old friends? They all don't seem that sad about my death..." I sighed "Knuckles didn't even care the slightest"

"There is someone who is really upset on the inside about your death" Maria said which shocked me.

"Who?" I asked quickly.

"Some one you would never expect"

"Who?" I asked once more.

"Why don't you go back down there and find out?"Maria said, and I nodded.

"But Wait, Maria... Why couldn't any one see me? Hear me? Why couldn't I touch things?"I asked confused.

"Silly Silly Shadow" Maria giggled "Must I keep reminding you, your dead"

"So when I'm down there, I'm kinda like a ghost?" I said as my jaw dropped.

"Yea, you are a ghost!"

"Oh... Well who cares about me so much? Who were you talking about?" I asked and Maria smirked and snapped her fingers at me. I saw we were in a hallway with a door.

"The person is right threw that door" Maria said as I heard sobbing.

"Really?" I said as I touched the door nob. But nothing happened. I had to walk threw the door to see who Maria was talking about.

* * *

**Hey! Chapter 2 is up. I don't really believe in ghost's or heaven or that kinda stuff but I like this idea of someone being there and not being able to see them... like a creeper. HAha that's kinda creepy. Who do you think the person Maria was talking about is? I hope I didn't make it predicable. I know, but you will have to wait until next time**

**Pasta :)  
**


	3. Shocker

I walked threw the wooden door, I saw a pink hedgehog. She was on her bed crying. Was it over me? The person that Maria was talking about was Amy? I never expected her to be so effected by this.

"Shadow" I heard her whisper "Why did you have to die?" Amy said as she curled up into a ball and cried on her knees.

"Why are you the one who cares so much?" I asked. I guess I should be grateful someone cares about me. I sat next to her and did my best to comfort her. I tried to stroke her ears but it didn't work out so good.

"I miss you Shadow..." Amy cried in her knees.

"Well I'm here now" I said and she didn't reply. It's hard to comfort someone when they can't see or hear you. I sighed.

"Amy... Don't cry... I'm not worth it"

"I can't believe it" Amy sobbed.

"You can't believe what?" I asked, waiting for an reply. I didn't get one.

"I'm so stupid!" Amy screamed. I could tell she was angry.

"What's wrong Amy?" I asked hoping she could hear me, but no... I don't think I ever saw Amy so angry.

"I wish I told him..." Amy let her tears run down her cheeks.

"Told Me what Amy? You can tell anything... I think of you as my friend" I said.

"I never got to tell him I love him" Amy whispered. My face turned into a shocked face. My jaw dropped.

"What!"

Amy. Loves. Me.

**

* * *

Okay before Sonamy fans scream at me remember Shadow is dead, and he's not coming back to earth. And Amy won't be with Shadow until she dies. If Sonamy fans want to they can click the little back button and go on reading better Sonamy fanfics. I'm cool with that. Or you can hit the little review buttion and SCREAM AT ME WITH CAPS LOCK ON LIKE THIS AND MAKE ME LAUGH!1! ! ! !ONE!1! ! ! Or you have one more option, you can wait until the next chapter because there's Sonamy moment in the next chapter.I wanted to say Sorry for the short chapter. I'm really liking this story, even though I think I made Sonamy fans mad at me... Chao!**

**Pasta :)**


	4. Everything can change

"What?" I said in shock. "You_ love _me?" She didn't reply.

"He didn't even notice..."Amy said. My face fell, Amy loved me and I didn't even know. I feel like the idiot now. "I doubt he would even like me back..." Amy wiped away a tear. Now that was the question. Did I like Amy back?

"Amy," I sighed "I am so sorry for being so stupid, and not noticing you" Why was I even talking to her? She can't see me.

"Shadow..." She whispered "Where ever you are I hope your having a good time"

"Well I'm a ghost... wow so much fun" I said sarcastically.

"I miss you..."She cried. I tried to stroke her ears, of course nothing happened. I hate being a ghost! I hate it!

"Amy. Stop crying!" I yelled.

"I'm hungry" Amy said as she got up and went to the frige and pulled out a package of bacon. Yum, my favorite breakfast. She put a few slices on a hot pan and I watched them cook. My mouth watered just looking at the sizzling bacon right in front of me. I had to have a piece, I just had to. I reached my arm over to grab some... but sadly my hand just fell through the bacon.I felt like crying, watching bacon sizzle and not being able to eat it is torcher. Oh man, I hate being dead!

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Finally Some one here to comfort you!" I said and Amy quickly got up and ran up to the door. She wiped her tears away and slowly opened the door.

"Hello Sonic" Amy sniffed.

"I wanted to see if you were okay" Sonic said as he hugged Amy. Sonic is so lucky, to be alive and in Amy's arms. I wanted to be Sonic more then ever. I didn't want to die and be a ghost.

"I'm- I'm fine Sonic" Amy lied.

"You've been crying" Sonic said as he noticed her red eyes.

"Don't worry about it Sonic..." Amy sighed "It doesn't matter"

"I don't matter?" I asked sadly.

"Okay then Let's go do something, just the two of us" Sonic grinned famously.

"I just made breakfast..." Amy sighed "Do you want some?"

"I want some!" I yelled. Have I metioned I HATE being dead?

"No thanks" Sonic said. What? Sonic and Amy are like so lucky the can enjoy bacon and I can't... "Can we hang out?" Sonic asked once more.

"Oh- Okay.. I guess I could do that" Amy brushed a quill out of her face. Sonic took Amy's hand and ran. Should I eavesdrop on the two love birds? I mean they won't know I'm there. But Sonic said just the two of them. It's wrong... even Shadow the hedgehog knows the difference between wrong and right.

"Maria" I said thinking Maria would hear me "I want to go back now" All of a sudden I am in the cheerly place called heaven once more. When I'm in heaven I have to wear a robe, but at least I'm heard.

"Shocking right?" Maria asked.

"Oh yea... I didn't know Amy liked me!" I sighed "I want bacon!" I whined.

"What is this time number 6?" Maria giggled "Your dead!" I jaw dropped again.

"So I can't eat?"

"You don't need to... back on earth you only ate because your body needs it, but up here your body is fully functional without food"I felt like crying once more... no bacon, no cheesecake, no chocolate, no nothing..." besides up here is the best life ever!" Maria smiled as a soft comfy bed came out of no where and Maria lied down.

"How did you do that?" I asked "I'm kinda new to this whole dead thing..."

"You can have anything you ever want here" Maria giggled "Just think of what you want and it appears"

"That's strange" I sighed "The only one thing I want I can't have"

"Heaven isn't really a normal place" Maria said "Why don't you try to make some new friends"

"Alright... I guess I could try..." I smiled as I looked around heaven when a lavender colored hedgehog caught my eye.

* * *

**Poor Shadow. I feel sorry for him, even though I did this to him. Haha. If I was Shadow I would die... that was a poor choice of words. Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter. Bye Guys :)**

**Pasta  
**


	5. Dakota

**Hey! In this chapter you will meet Dakota, This is another filler chapter. I am sorry Next chapter won't be a filler. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I walked up to the lavender hedgehog. She was talking to a rabbit.

"Yea, I just make one mistake of not looking both ways and I'm here" She smiled. Um... how am I going to do this?

"Uhh... Hi" I said stupidly.

"Hello I'm Dakota" She held out her hand and I shook it.

"Shadow"

"So what are you here for?" Dakota asked.

"I died..." I nodded like an idiot.

"Obviously but like how? You see I got hit by a truck"Dakota said.

"Oh... I saved the planet and I then I fell to my death"

"You're lying!" Dakota smiled.

"I am?"

"Are you?"

"I don't think I am..." I said confused.

"Wow that's so cool! You saved the world?" Dakota smiled.

"Yea some crazy guy created me and he like wanted to distroy us all"

"And you saved everyone?"

"Yea but I risked my life" I said sadly. Honestly I don't want to be here, I want to be down there... where people can see and hear me.

"That's so heroic!" Dakota smiled "So do you ever visit down there?"

"You mean earth?" I asked and Dakota nodded "Well I went down there and found out some things that I shouldn't of..."

"Yea...me too" Dakota sighed.

"What did you find out?"

"Let's see, I've been dead for two years and in those years my boyfriend got married and had a kid" Dakota said sadly.

"That's horrible... "

"Yea I'm just sad that he moved on so quickly... Enough about me what about you?"

"Well I found out that this one girl has been in love with me and I didn't even know..." I sighed. Suddenly I saw Maria run up to me.

"Shadow..." She said trying to catch her breathe "You're being reborn!"

"What the heck dose that mean?"

**

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter.I have a lot of fillers in this story. Strangely I read a story INSANELY similiar to this story... and I'm like that's my idea. I just laughed that some one took it, I kinda wanted to flip out... but I'm not the flipping out kinda person. I'm just going to ignore it, because If I yell at the person it's not going to make a difference because they are still going to do whatever they want, but yea I wanted to let you guys know that I thought of this idea. Anyway back to the story, Soon some things are going to happen that will be a lot of fun to write. Soon the party can start, and Shadow is going to be somewhere shouldn't be. Bye PEOPLEZ~!**

**Peace and Love. Pasta.**


	6. Alive

**Like I promised a long chapter for you to enjoy :)**

* * *

"What the heck is that suppost to mean?" I asked Maria confused.

"Come with me" Maria said as she took my hand. I looked at Dakota "Bye Dakota.." And flash I was gone. I was in a dark room. "Where am I?" Once again Maria wasn't there "Thanks for leaving me alone again..." I said angrily. I looked up at the darkness, coming down was a bat? Rouge.

She flew down and landed on her feet. She also did a cool back flip thingy and pinned her self up agaisnt the wall like the spy she was. I just watched as she pushed a lot of buttons that made a beep when she pushed them. Suddenly the door opened. Rouge looked at her nails and grinned evily.

"This must be it! I've found eggman's secret treasure!" Rouge said with exicment.

"Secret Treasure...?" I asked confused. Rouge and I walked into a room. I starred at something. It wasn't just any something, it was... me? I was in a glass container. There was some kinda green liquid in it. What? Rouge began to push buttons. I heard robot noises and I turned around and saw a red robot coming after Rouge.

"Rouge Look Out!" I screamed, Rouge didn't hear me. What Rouge was doing with her buttons finally made the liquid from my glass container drain. It opened up and the poser me opened his eyes. Shadow looked around, the red robot shot everything. Shadow ran up to Rouge and picked her up.

"Stay here!" My imposter said as he jumped up and douged all of the missies coming from the red robot.

"Must eradicate all Eggman's robots" The robot shot more at the other Shadow. I just watched confused.

"Huuh?" Rouge looked around. My clone began to fight with the robot until Rouge stopped them "Hey Hold up!" She screamed as she stood in between the other Shadow and a red robot thing. Rouge looked tired as she tried to catch her breathe.

_-After a long talk._

"Now I get it... now I know what this is all about" Rouge stated. "Your mad at Eggman for sealing you in this room" She looked at the red robot who we found out's name was Omega. Yes, I have this theory that he's a homicidal toaster. "And You" Rouge looked at my clone " You can remember anything can you?"

"That's because he's not the original" I said as I pointed to myself "I am!" Of course it was like I wasn't there.

"Then It's settled" Rouge grinned and jumped down from the plat form she was sitting on. "Now you two make up" Rouge said as she grabbed my clone and Omega "so we can start looking for Eggman... together" Rouge smiled as she put everyone's hand in. "Ah Yea baby this makes us a TEAM" Suddenly Rouge and the homicidal toaster ran out of the room. I starred at my imposer. My clone. I looked into his red eyes and he looked back at me.

I shook a little bit. This was the first time in a while were someone made eye contact with me. "Ca-Can you s-see me?" I asked shaken. He nodded. "You c-can...?"

"Why yes" My clone responed "Your the original Shadow am I correct?" I nodded.

"This is great!" I said happily "Now you can tell my friends that your a clone and the real one is a ghost!"

"Yea... Can't do that" Shadow smiled at me. I gave him a mean face.

"Well why not?"

"I don't want them to think I'm crazy! They think I'm an original and I'd like to keep it that way" I really didn't like my clone. He was a lot like me.

"Your a very smart hedgehog" I growled "But So am I!"

"Now If you don't mind Rouge and I have a egghead to find" Shadow left me alone. I was about to call Maria but I think I can do this by my self. I closed my eyes and focused hard. I opened my eyes and I was in Heaven again. I need to find Maria.

"Maria!" I said as I ran up to her "I need answers... Who was that imposer?" I growled at the thought of him.

"He was part of project Shadow. My grandfather has hundreds of them made"

"Hundreds...?" I gulped "But I'm the original, please tell me that. I need to hear those words"

"Yes you are the first and only original Shadow the Hedgehog" Maria said and I grinned.

"Why can he see me?" I asked confused "You said that no one on earth can see me!"

"I said no living thing can see you, and that Shadow that you just saw wasn't a living thing" Maria smiled "Anyway your here! And I didn't need to help you"

"Oh look at that... I am!" I said and then frowned "I need to back down to earth"

"Why?"

"I need to warn them that there in that Shadow isn't the Shadow they think he is!" I said angrily.

"You don't even know how to get down there by your self" Maria said.

"I got up here I can get down there"

"Even if you could get down there, you can't warn your friends"Maria informed me.

"I'll find a way"

"Impossible" Maria said as she folded her arms. I just looked at her and closed my eyes and focused once more. I opened my eyes and I was in a street. "It worked again!" I looked up as I saw rain drops run right through me. "I've got to warn someone" I said as I ran. I ran past a mail box that said "Rouge's House" All of a sudden I stopped. I would love to see what Rouge is up to. I walked threw her door and she was no where to be found. I walked through a another door and I saw her sleeping. I smiled at this sight.

I lied down next to her, I closed my eyes.

**

* * *

Okay the next chapter is going to be fun! This chapter was fun too. Sorry if this story is getting confusing now that there are two Shadow's. Sorry about that. It's ALWAYS going to be in Shadow's POV the ghost. If he says 'Me' He's talking about himself and if he says 'Shadow' He's talking about the clone. Confusing right? Haha, I am so exicted for the next chapter it's so cool! Bye guys.**

**Pasta**


	7. Rouges mind

I looked around. Where am I? I see a red figure walking up to me. I feel attracted to this red figure. It's... Knuckles? Can anyone explain to me why I feel attracted to Knuckles?

"Hey Knunnki" What did I just say? I am so confused.I starred into his purple eyes. I have always been attracted to the color purple but I would never say that to anyone. But why am I attracted to his red fur?

"Hello Rouge" He said with his hot deep voice(Did I just say hot deep voice?) as he looked in my eyes. Why did he call me Rouge? "Rouge" Knuckles smiled sweetly at me which made my heart melt and What? He grabbed my hand. I am just as freaked out about this as you are. "I love you a lot and I have been holding it in for a long time" Whoa! Why am I happy to hear those words?

"I love you too" I smiled. I think I got it now... am I in Rouge's brain? How could that happen? "Kiss me Knuckles!" I said. Oh no, please don't! Please don't! Of course Knuckles followed my request and kissed me. GET ME OUT OF THIS PERVERTED BAT"S MIND! I wanted to scream. I had no control over Rouge's voice.

"Honestly I thought you were going to pick red strips instead of me" Knuckles smiled. Is that why Knuckles was happy when I died? To get me out of the way? I wish I could tell him I don't date sluts.

"I would never do that Knuckles. I love you!" I said. I really want to get out of here... Maybe I can find a way to control Rouge's voice.

Hey Knuckle-Head, When you were a baby did your mother drop you on your head and fed you stupid pills to make it feel better?... Dang-it they just come up as thoughts.

"I'm glad" Knuckles kissed me again. Oh God. GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!How did I get here?Better question how do I get out? I closed my eyes and focused. Suddenly I opened my eyes and I am on Rouge's bed once more. I jumped like I just woke up from a nightmare.

"Sweet Dreams" I sighed. That was horrible... In a cool way. I can go into people's minds? I would love to see what's in Tail's mind, I can learn a lot from him. Sigh I can't, I have to warn people. I walked out of Rouge's house. The rain drops still slipped threw me like I was nothing because I was.

I guess earth is way better then Rouge's mind. I shrived just thinking about the sight I went threw. I used my hand to wipe my lips, even though It didn't really happen I am going to have night mare's for a while... I walked into Amy's house. I noticed the clock said it was past midnight. She was asleep. This could be dangerous... going into a girl's brain once more... Well I guess nothing is more scary then what happened in Rouge's brain. She would be a sleep for at least 6 more hours. I never knew girl's brains were so scary.

I sighed as I lied down next to Amy and once again I closed my eyes.

**

* * *

Moral of the Chapter. Boy shouldn't go into Girl's dreams and Girls shouldn't go into boy's dreamss. Nuff Said. Haha, poor Shadow. Haven't you learned? Your going back into the girl's brain? I need some help with what Amy's Brain would be like so I'm all ears for suggestions. Just to give up a sneak peek at whats coming up next for me is a Cream and Tails one-shot. And on top of all that its a song-fic so I can't want for that to come out!This was an awkward chapter... haha... awkward turtle... Reviews, Comments, Suggestions=Love! Bye :)**

**Pasta**


	8. I'm gonna kill you

**Hey everyone. I would like to say sorry for the late update. Do you want to know about my life? Well I'm going to tell you anyway. My sister just got driver's license like yesterday (Finally she's good for something LOL) so were like driving all over the place with out my dad. Now I kinda have to be nice to her. Haha we are talking about next summer driving to California, that would be so insanely amazing. sorry about my blabbing. I tend to do that A LOT!  
**

**Okay so enough about me, this story isn't even about me. It's about Shadow, so take it away!**

* * *

Fantastic, I'm going into Amy's mind. Wonderful. A girl's mind is very complex. I already learned that from Rouge. I sighed. I looked at Amy's sleeping body, I don't think I should go in there. I got up off of her bed and walked out side. It was still raining. I felt like crying.

I heard screaming. Oh shit. I ran down the streets of station square and made a sharp turn. It was my clone, he had a knife. What the fuck was he up to?

"Give me it" Shadow said as he pointed the knife at purple hedgehog.

"Leave her alone!" I screamed. The red-eyed faker just looked at me. Pretending like he didn't hear me.

"Just- Just take it" The hedgehog said scared half to death. I have to do something. The hedgehog handed the demonded her wallet. Shadow grabbed it from her.

"Now leave before I break both of your legs! And you will tell no one of this, or else Annabelle" Shadow threatened. She ran away, fast!

"What in the world are you doing?" I said with anger in my voice. I was pissed.

"I'm doing what I want" Shadow smirked as he looked at Annabelle's wallet.

"What" I gulped "are you going to do next?" I asked scared for the answer.

"I don't know, maybe I'll hurt someone... very special to you" He grinned. I frowned with anger.

"Who? Not Amy right?"

"You care about Amy?" He smiled in the most evil way I ever saw. I could tell he was more evil then egg-butt could ever be. Oh Shit.

"No" I lied.

"Fine" He smirked more, I hate him "Then I guess you won't mind if I kill her" My eyes widened.

"You wouldn't!" I screamed in fear. Amy deserves to live on this amazing earth. There is nothing worst then being dead.

"Why would you care? You don't even like her"

"If you do anything to hurt Amy in any way I will... I will" I couldn't think of anything. I can't kick ass when I'm dead.

"You will what?" He asked happily "That's right nothing. Your worthless, All you can do is watch. Your nothing" I couldn't handle my anger any more to my clone.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed as I ran to tackle him but I... just ran right threw him. FML!

"Haha, it's cute to see you try" He laughed at me failing. "Well, Shadow I would love to stay and hang" He said with sarcasm in his face "But I've got things to do and people kill, hey you never know maybe I'll end up killing your blue hero friend?"

"Sonic...?"I asked scared.

"Yea, that's the little boogers name. Bye Shadow Mahahahaha!" He laughed as he walked into the darkness leaving me alone. Oh shit, I have to warn the others. How? I need to find a way, to save there life's. Oh Lord.

* * *

**I really like the idea of a dead guy being a hero. I'm not sure why. My brain is a little bit messed up LOL! You guys should all know that I love all my reviewers and I read all of them but one kinda popped out to me. **

**Rafeal Pereira: I know that he's not a clone in most of the games but I'm bending the rules a little bit for this fanfic. I mean we all do it. **

**Okay I only reply to the reviews on 50 ways because I really really like that story but its so hard to write. So I will try my best to get a chapter up of that by the end of the week, but we will see. This story doesn't even get that many reviews but it's my favorite to write, and I have a lot of fun writing it. Isn't that what fanfiction is about? Having fun? I think it is.I am sorry for my blabbing (again) so I'm just going to leave before I bore you guys to tears. **

**I gotta go try to get a cow to jump over the moon. Bye guys**

**Pasta**


	9. Tell me what to do

**Hola Cola,**

**Shadow: Ello Jello,**

**What's up Butter Cup?**

**Shadow: Nothin Muffin**

**Hey! I'm the Muffin lover here!**

**Shadow: Well I was just trying to keep the food thing going. **

**Oh okay, Awesome Possum**

**Shadow: Pasta...**

**Yea?**

**Shadow: That's an animal...**

**Well have you ever heard of eating possums? I have. Although I haven't eaten one yet. I wouldn't mind trying it, I am always open for new things.**

**Shadow: There is honestly something wrong with you.**

**Aww your so nice! **

**Shadow:-Rolls eyes- I should be used to this by now.**

**Yes you should!On with the story!**

* * *

I ran to follow my clone. I actully tried to hide because he can see me.

"Shadow, Listen" Maria's voice said. She was no where in sight.

"What are you Nivi?" I whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Maria whispered. Where the hell was she?

"No clue..." I lied and kept whispering "Anyway, why do you want?"

"I know you want to help Sonic and the others but it can't be done"

"I still have to try!" I said.

"Shadow come home..." She tried to tell me.

"Maria, I already gave my life for you. I can't do everything you tell me. What am I suppose to do?" I asked "Just let them die? Let them be at the point I am? I can't do that!"

"Wow Shadow, you can be nice" Maria said.

"Yea, don't get used to it... where are you any way?"

"Where you belong, Heaven. Come home. You can't do anything to help them" Maria yelled at me. So much for the whispering. My clone was long gone, so I guess I can talk again.

"Maria, I have to try. I did something for you and made the people happy, but now I need to help the others"

"Shadow, I just have one thing to say to you!" Maria said as I frowned and looked down at the ground "Good luck" My eyes went up and so did the sides of my lip.

"Thanks Maria" I said and didn't get a reply. Of course, it's just like Maria to leave me alone. I ran down the streets trying to find the black and red hedgehog. That hedgehog's name was Me. Well my clone I guess. I hate being dead.

**

* * *

Ugh, I hate giving you guys fillers. Anyway raise your hand if you think Shadow can save our friends. Now raise your hands if you think Shadow is going to fail. Okay well I know the answer, and I know how he's going to do it. Oh shit... Did I just give it away? I hope not. Anyway come back soon. And review this if you liked it, or even if you didn't like it. I am always opened to fix my misteak's. You don't have to review if you don't want to, but If you do I can PROMISE you that you WON'T turn into an alien. If I were you I wouldn't want to turn into an alien. Haha I changed the summary for this story because I thought of a new one which was wayy better! You KNOW it's wayy better when wayy has two y's. Oh and I made a new profile, so you should check that out.  
**

**Well I am needed in Canda for foot cream. Bye PeOpLe!**

**Pasta**

**P.S. all of the I gotta go things are fake, just incase your too stupid to realize that. Bye for realz. **


	10. Mirror

**Hey people. Shadow's back. He's going to talk to Amy with a 6 letter word and half of them are r's. Enjoy :)**

* * *

I walked in the rain. It was morning, I wasn't tired at all. Finally an advantage to being dead. Dead people don't need sleep. (A/N I have a feeling that's improper gramer... :/ )

Anyway I'm scared to death, because the fucking faker is such a troll. Ugh, I'm so powerless. I can't do anything. I need to find a way to talk to them. I have to try.

I walked over to Amy's house. Lucky the troll wasn't there. Amy got up, she seemed peppy. She was humming. I'm not sure why.

"_Forrrrrrrrever is a long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_" She sang as was cleaning her house. Sigh, it seemed boring here. Like nothing wrong was going to happen. She smiled as she looked at her self in a mirror and polished it.

"That's it!" I snapped my fingers. I got an idea. Hopefully this will work. I walked up to the mirror. I sighed as I pushed my finger against the mirror and made a crocked line. I noticed Amy's face froze. Did she see it? I think she might of. I smiled as I finished the letter A.

"Amy" I wrote. Amy's face just stood there in shock. She wanted to talk but couldn't.

"Who- What- What do you want from me?" Amy studded I think I'm scaring the shit out of her. It worked! I wrote something else.

"Look out" I wrote, Amy's face had such a scared look. I'm not going to lie, I was kinda enjoying it.

"...huh?" She blurred out... "i'm... scared" She said as she backed up from the mirror and dropped her cloth.

"-Shad" I wrote but Amy hit the mirror with her hammer. It broke. I never got to finish my name.

"S-Sha-Shadow...?" Amy asked as she looked at me. Now I'm getting scared.

"You can see me Amy?" I asked.

"I think so... what the fuck is happing?" Amy didn't seem the type to say the word 'fuck' but I guess that doesn't count when your scared to death.

"Um... yea someone's going to kill you" I said shaking along with her.

"Who?" She asked slowly.

"Um... actually,"

"Shadow?" Amy screamed "Where are you?" Damn she can't see me anymore. I hate my self, more then anybody else.

"I'm still here" I yelled.

"Shadow! I hate you for leaving me..." Amy screamed. I sighed.

"Me too," I said. What the hell just happened?

**

* * *

Fillers, sorrrrrrryyyyyy! most of this story is fillers. Hahaha this story sucks. Ahh well. **

**I got to jump into a pond screaming animal sounds.**

**Pasta  
**


	11. Secrets

I sighed. Amy looked scared to death. "Sh-Shadow? Are you sti-still there?" There was no reason to reply if she couldn't hear me.

"Amy" I whispered. Come-on, try really hard Shadow "I'm here" I tried to wrap my arms around the scared hedgehog, forgetting that they would only sink threw her. I really wanted to protect her. Tell her she's safe, but you can't get everything you want. "Amy... I-I" don't say it Shadow. Don't do it "I love you" Damn! Why am I such an Idiot?

"Shadow?" Amy whispered. Did she hear that? Man, I don't understand how any of this is happening right now. I guess I do love Amy, but not in that kinda way. She's like a friend, I care about her. I want her to be happy. She is not going to die, no matter what. I will do everything I can to keep her from dying. I wish I could protect her. I am going to save this girl, from anything bad that happens.

"Amy, you have me" I smiled for her hoping she'd see me but instead she just sobbed. Confused. I really don't blame her. I want this girl to be save more then anything else in the world. She fell to the ground in short sobs. "Stop crying!" The door bell rang. Amy wiped alway her tears and put on a fake smile. She picked her self up and walked to the door. I followed. Rouge and Knuckles were standing there.

"Hey Amy" Rouge smiled. Amy put her hand on her head confused.

"Um... hi..." Amy gazzed her eyes up.

"Whoa, what happened? You seem like you just saw a ghost..." Knuckles said considered.

"You have no idea buddy." I stated.

"What are you two doing here? Why are you together? You hate each other." Amy said, as she looked like she was about to faint. Rouge and Knuckles looked at each other for a second.

"We're friends..." they said at the same time. "We're here to talk about the emerald..." Rouge stated.

"The what...?" Amy didn't sound like her self. I hope I didn't do anything to confuse her... who am I kidding. This is all my fault. "My head is killing me..."

"Amy, what happened with you?" Knuckles growled.

"Shadow..." She whispered.

"Shadow is fine, he's back remember? I'm not sure how, but he is. He survied" I rolled my eyes at what Rouge said.

"No... No he didn't" Thank you Amy! Someone with a little common sense here! "I saw him. He's dead, he's a ghost, I don't know who that other guy is but its not Shadow"

"Okay...?" Rouge said, she obviously thought Amy was crazy. But she wasn't. At least someone knows the truth. "I think you should go to sleep... Here I get you an ice pack for your head ache" Rouge ran to the kitchen while Knuckles walked Amy over to the couch. Rouge rushed back in with a Ice Pack. I watched saying nothing. As if I wasn't even here. Amy fell asleep with the ice pack on her head. She looked tired and confused as hell. I couldn't help but stare at her, no stop it. Suddenly I stopped my self and went into the kitchen where Rouge and Knuckles were talking.

"How do you think she's feeling?" Knuckles asked as Rouge set down his coffee.

"I think she'll be better in the morning" Rouge smiled "But until then..." She moved her chair closer to Knuckles. Knuckles crushed his lips onto hers. Suprise Suprise. Knuckles broke the kiss.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... wait... don't you think it's sneaky that we are dating and no one knows?"

"Yeah, but I like it... Maybe one day we'll tell everyone, but right now we should enjoy this moment" They kissed once more. I'm quite happy that they got together, although I don't think it'll last long. Those two are so different, Well... I don't know. I sighed as I sat in the empty chair. I walked out, I couldn't handle any of this awkwardness. I went back to where Amy was sleeping. I sat there next to her and closed my eyes and rested.

**

* * *

**

**I am sorry for this lame chapter. Ohkay, so I need your help with something. Where do I go from here because honestly this story is going no where! So I need your guyes help, on how I'm going to end this. Because I am not one to delete stories before their finished. Maybe, I'll just end it somewhere short, just leaving you guys with many questions... but then again that's madd annoying when I read that stuff so prolly... no! Anyway I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP! Thanks!Love you!**

**Maddie**


End file.
